sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Priestly
Name: Elizabeth Priestly Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests:'''Acting, target shooting, swim team '''Appearance: Elizabeth stands at 5'5". She weighs 118 pounds. She has shoulder length blonde wavy hair and brown eyes. She has high cheek bones and full lips making her rather attractive. She has a healthy, toned, and tanned body thanks to the swim team. She likes to wear form-fitting sporty clothes. She's not too much into the prep look with brands like Hollister and the like, but she likes to buy cute clothes from brands like Nike. Her body measurements are 34'24'34'. She has long legs, which while like almost every teenage girl, if she's wearing jeans for a week straight, she doesn't bother to shave them. If no one else is going to see them, why bother? Biography:'She spent her childhood with her twin brother usually alone in their house. While her family is financially wealthy, they were cold and distant. Her parents chose to spend their time away from her and her twin brother traveling for business and pleasure. She and her twin brother Lenny were left in the care of their twisted Nanny Tabatha. They endured years of psychological abuse by the psychopathic woman. Her parents were so self absorbed that they didn't realize that her and her twin brother were being abused. The years of psychological torment have hardened her heart and made her cunning, tough, and willing to do anything to survive. In the 11th grade Tabatha had the misfortune of falling down the stairs and breaking her neck. Liz and Lenny secretly rejoiced on the day of her funeral, each of them keeping a dangerous secret. Elizabeth held a strange fascination for weapons of all sorts. She was taught by her father on the rare occasions he was home. She quickly excelled at the sport, even out shooting her twin brother and father. Elizabeth loses herself in role playing, becoming another person and escaping her reality. It eases her tortured mind. That is why she joined the drama club, so she could be anyone else but herself. Having both an indoor and an outdoor pool at her home, she spent many hours swimming since childhood. She joined the swim team at an urging of a friend, and was quite good at the sport. Her strong will and resolve to be the best at everything she does helped her with the swim team. She tends to keep most people at a distance, only letting a select few into her circle. She doesn't trust people, and hangs out mostly with her brother and a select few circle of friends. '''Advantages:'She's smart, attractive, strong, cunning, and an excellent marksman. 'Disadvantages:'She's too dependent on her twin brother Lenny, she's claustrophobic, and terrified of being alone in the dark. 'Designated Number:'Female Student no. 21 ''The above biography is as written by supermom. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' '''Designated Weapon: Coping Saw Conclusions: Twincest! I've always been quite curious as to why twins are always so dependent on one another. The only thing I can really say about G21 is that if she doesn't meet up with B31 fairly quickly, she probably won't last very long on the island, especially if she finds herself surviving until nightfall. This time, G31 really has a reason to be scared of the dark. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Gabe McCallum Collected Weapons: Coping saw (Issued weapon) Allies: Lenny Priestly Enemies: Owen Fontaine, Anna Vaan, Keiji Tanaka, Shameeca Mitchell, James Martinek, Heath Trennoby, Bobby Jacks, Anna Kateridge, Gabe McCallum Mid-Game Evaluation:'''Elizabeth's game began on the very first day, in the island's caves, where she immediately reunited herself with her twin brother. They were approached and threatened by Owen Fontaine wielding a BB Gun, but Lenny was able to call the boy's bluff and scare him off, after which he promised Elizabeth that he would protect her and make sure that she got off the island. The two of them spent the night in the cave until the first announcement came on. They agreed to leave, but before they could settle on a location, the twins were approached by Clive Maxwell, who they invited to follow along as they set out. Lenny and Elizabeth's trek took them to the island's northern coast - they had lost Clive on the way. They hid in the bushes, witnessing a fight between Madison Conner, Daniel Brent and Simon Wood. Dan stabbed Madison in the side with his spear before fleeing the scene, and Elizabeth continued to hide while Lenny approached the group feigning concern and offering to attempt to treat Madison's wound. As this happened, Melina Frost, Rio Valenti and Monique St. Claire of the Poison Angels and Bobby Jacks arrived on the scene, as well. Before any action could break out, however, during the second announcement the area was declared a dangerzone, and Lenny and Elizabeth escaped before their collars were detonated. The twins wandered around the island aimlessly together for the next few days - they first decided to return to the caves, which were now occupied, though they couldn't tell who or how many people were there in the dark. They quickly changed their course and headed for a new area when they heard a scream about vampires and saw Quale Hutchinson run screaming away, as well. Their next stop was the island's brook, but quickly decided to leave there, as well after watching Izzy Cheung also make an escape. Finally, the twins arrived at the island's marsh, where they encountered Anna Vaan sitting alone. Judgement slightly impaired from her time on the island and armed with a lacrosse stick, Anna challenged the twins to a fight, and the two complied. As Elizabeth moved to flank Anna's side, she lunged at her, and Anna responded by beating Elizabeth with her lacrosse stick. As soon as Anna attacked Elizabeth, Lenny quickly responded by slicing Anna across the back with his hatchet, paralyzing her. Anna fell over into a mud puddle, and Lenny proceeded to brutally murder her, chopping off her fingers, cutting her face and repeatedly chopping into her gut and head. Elizabeth was appropriately disturbed and begged her brother to stop, which he didn't do until Elizabeth smacked him hard across the face, telling him he was no better than their sadistic old nanny Tabatha. The two were then frightened out of the area by Will Sigurbjornsson, had also been attempting to shoot and kill Anna. The pair made a brief stop at The Rundown Hospital, where Elizabeth forgave Lenny for his murder after a tearful confrontation between the two. They sought shelter from the rain inside, but decided it better to leave after they were joined by Warren Pace and Sharon Kulikov, deciding the area was becoming too crowded. They next stopped at The Airfield, where a lost Keiji Tanaka was also wandering. The rain obscuring his vision, Keiji ran at the twins believing them to be the members of the group he got separated from, and Lenny immediately sprang forward to protect Elizabeth, claiming that Keiji might be hostile. Attacking with his hatchet, Lenny shattered Keiji's sword and cutting into his shoulder. In the fray, Keiji slashed Elizabeth across the face with a fragment of his sword, as well as slashing Lenny across the chest. Feeling guilty for his attack, Keiji committed seppuku, with which Lenny assisted him. Shocked, the twins continued on their trek through the island. The two stopped in the middle of the jungle, where Elizabeth convinced Lenny that the two needed rest, and cleaned the sword wound on his chest. She kept watch as Lenny slept, though quickly drifted off to sleep herself, and had a nightmare in which Lenny turned his hatchet on her. They soon realized that they were not alone; Denise Dupuis was also wandering through the jungle, cursing to herself in frustration until finally falling asleep on a tree as well. Elizabeth woke her up and gave her some water from her canteen, which helped to snap Denise out of the stupor she was in, and they continued as a group to move across the island. The three went back to the airfield, deciding to take shelter in one of the downed planes, and they rested there, Elizabeth suffering from another nightmare. Lenny went for a walk as the two girls slept, nearly encountering Harry Tsai in the abandoned hangar, but unwittingly avoided a confrontation. The rest of the night passed uneventfully and the group quickly left after waking up, deciding it best not to stay in one place for too long. The group stopped once again in the middle of the jungle, where they encountered Reg Robson and Olivia Swan. The twins each lunged at one of the two to attack, but it only resulted in Elizabeth being smacked with Olivia's tennis racket. Reg proved to be friendly even in the face of an attack, and Lenny was so thrown off by this that he listened to the other boy's idea to make an escape attempt - he had heard about SADD and wanted to seek them out and join in their effort. Though Denise was rather cynical towards the idea and left the group, Olivia and Danielle Champney, who also stumbled into the area, were all for it, and the five of them might have formed a more permanent alliance if it weren't for Danya's next announcement, which not only outed Lenny as the murderer of Anna and Keiji, but which culminated in Danya blowing the collars of four different female students to teach SADD a lesson for smashing cameras. Olivia quickly left, not wanting to meet a fate similar to the four students Danya killed. Danni had been friends with Anna, and her trust in Lenny suddenly evaporated. Reg was killed shortly afterwards when Bobby Jacks arrived on the scene, and Lenny had been awarded Best Kill, and had a prize waiting for him back at the northern coast, and the group was quickly splintered. Elizabeth tagged along with her brother, staying just outside of the danger zone as he collected a hand gun for his efforts, and the twins headed back for the caves where their games started. When they arrived, Elizabeth took a moment to try to talk some sense into Lenny and call him out on his sadistic behavior, but Lenny's gun had given him a newfound sense of power, and he refused to listen to her, practically threatening her with it. As the two traveled deeper down, they discovered that Raven Lawrence was already there, and Lenny, bored, decided to toy with him, telling him to smash a camera to see if a student would be killed. Raven complied, though when he learned that Lenny had killed two people and would probably kill more in the name of protecting Elizabeth, he became worried. Raven left the cave in an attempt to lure one of the two of them outside and attack, and he led Lenny on a chase, doubling back to the cave to warn Elizabeth that her brother couldn't be trusted, and would betray her in the end, before leaving the area. Elizabeth was torn between her fear of the changes in her faith that he would never hurt her, but her faith ultimately won out, and the two left the caves together. They stopped at The Graveyard where they ran into Jordan Redfield, both Jordan and Lenny immediately confessing to their respective kills. Their conversation once again shook Elizabeth's belief that her brother's intentions were good, but the encounter didn't last long. Jordan shortly departed, as did Lenny and Elizabeth. They next came upon the island's mess hall, which was inhabited by Shameeca Mitchell and James Martinek. Though Elizabeth tried to stop him, Lenny entered the building, pointing his gun at the two of them. Although Elizabeth convinced Lenny not to kill the two of them, she couldn't prevent him from playing a sadistic little game - he told Shameeca that he would hold James hostage and give her until the morning announcements to find him before he killed him. Elizabeth, James and Shameeca were too terrified of Lenny to question him, and the twins ended up leaving with James, Shameeca vowing to get him back. James briefly led the two back to the island's caves, but Lenny quickly ordered him to take them somewhere else, adding that if he gave anybody any hints that he was being held hostage, Lenny would kill him. The three of them stopped at The Hollow Tree, but were quickly joined by another group, consisting of Anna Kateridge, Lulu Altaire, Lauren Howard, Carson Baye and Liam Black. Although James made sure to follow Lenny's orders and didn't reveal his imprisonment, Liam was suspicious and confronted the three of them in... is own way, accusing Lenny of holding James hostage. Though the rest of his group was less suspicious, he did not back down from his accusation - the confrontation was interrupted, however, by the arrival of Eris Marquis, who began firing on the eight students. All of them but Carson and Liam left the area, not wanting to get themselves involved in the ensuing fight. They trekked across the island once again until the now large group stopped at the northern shore, and they were not alone. Shameeca had been busy gathering support in the form of Heath Trennoby and Bobby Jacks, two of the three of them armed with guns and demanding Lenny return James. A Mexican standoff ensued - Lenny held James at gunpoint while Shameeca and Bobby pointed their own guns at Elizabeth. They were about to negotiate peacefully when Heath suddenly lunged at Lenny, losing control - in the ensuing chaos, Heath and James were both killed by Lenny, and Elizabeth and Lauren were wounded. Already high from the two kills he had just scored and not wanting to be slowed down, Lenny shot and killed Lauren as well. This caused Anna, who had been hanging back for most of the fight, to take action - she knocked Elizabeth out, and kidnapped her, Lulu tagging along with them as they headed for The Storehouse. Upon arriving, Anna and Lulu proceeded to tend to Elizabeth's bullet wound, and when she awoke, she demanded to be brought back to her brother, pleading with them that he wasn't a monster and was only trying to protect her. Anna proceeded to slap Elizabeth and chew her out for this, telling her that trying to justify her brother's murders was just as bad as the murders themselves. Elizabeth was, however, not convinced, and when Liam Black arrived again only to be killed by Lulu, she was convinced that the two of them were nothing but liars and did not have her best interests at heart. Anna finally broke down sobbing, cracking under the pressure, and Elizabeth reluctantly agreed that the three of them could, at least for the moment, attempt to survive together, and she promised to tell Lenny that Anna and Lulu had not hurt her. The girls exited the storehouse, though not before adding Madison Conner to their group, as well. It didn't take long for Elizabeth's chance to fulfill that promise to arrive, because when the girls next stopped at The Small Cottage, they encountered Lenny again, fresh from a fight with Bobby Jacks. Though Anna and Lulu wanted to escape, Elizabeth called out to her brother and the twins were reunited once again. Though Elizabeth told Lenny that the girls hadn't hurt her as she had agreed to, it didn't help the situation much - he agreed not to harm Lulu or Madison, but he begged Elizabeth to let him kill Anna, arguing that she would've killed Elizabeth eventually if he hadn't found her again. Elizabeth tried, but she couldn't say no to Lenny, and she effectively sold Anna out, allowing Lenny to attack her. Anna did not take this well, and she proceeded to attack Elizabeth with her katana, wounding her. Elizabeth quickly told Lenny to finish Anna off, and he proceeded to dismember her in a way similar to that which he dismembered Anna Vaan so many days ago. Frightening Lulu and Madison off, Lenny took Elizabeth inside and began searching the cottage for more medical supplies to treat Elizabeth's grievous wounds. While he was in another room, however, Gabe McCallum and Steve Digaetano also arrived at the cottage, and Gabe, seeking revenge on Lenny for murdering one of his friends, emptied his gun into Elizabeth and the two escaped before Lenny could retaliate. Elizabeth's last words were words of encouragement for her brother, telling him to survive and thanking him for his protection throughout the final ten days on the island they had spent together. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Ahhh, the lovely Miss Priestly. She really brought in the ratings, and the twincest fics were all over the net. Too bad that once things started getting down to the wire, she became nothing but a victim for Kateridge and McCallum! But then, she couldn't have possibly gotten by on just her brother's protection forever - the weak must die. Memorable Quotes: * "Lenny... I know. That's what I'm scared of." --Elizabeth's response to Lenny's claim that he will protect her. *''"Len, no. This...this isn't working. I can't trust you anymore. I...I don't...I don't know you anymore. You killed two people to save me. I'm not stupid Lenny. You tortured Anna. Keiji's guts are spilt all over the airfield. You're not protecting me. You're doing things on your own now. If you wanted to protect me you wouldn't have had us charge at those people in the jungle."'' --Elizabeth attempts to call Lenny out on his actions. It didn't work, by the way. *''"So what now, you guys have me hostage or whatever. Am I free to go? Or do you have some plan for me? My brothers not a monster, he's just looking out for me. You would do the same thing for your family, and even if none of you will admit it, deep down you should know it."'' --Elizabeth attempts to rationalize Lenny's actions to Anna Kateridge and Lulu Altaire. *''"I....I can't believe you guys. If you're going to kill me, hurry up and do it, and I hope you two can run fast. Cause I swear to god once my brother gets here, you both don't have a prayer in heaven. He'll cut you both down, and you know what? You both deserve it. You call my brother a killer, yet what did you two just do. What are you doing, keeping my hostage, and killing a boy right here! We aren't accomplishing anything right now!"'' --Elizabeth responds to Anna's tirade. *"If my brother comes for me, which he will, I'll make sure he knows you guys kept me alive. He won't like it, but he'll listen to me. I know he will." --Yeah, except then Elizabeth made the next quote on the list... *''"K..kill...kill her..." ''--To Lenny, regarding Anna. *''"Thank you..." ''--Elizabeth's last words to her brother. Other/Trivia *Elizabeth was one of the most passed around characters from season three. First created by Supermom, she almost immediately dropped out of the roleplay, saying she didn't have the time for it. Elizabeth was next adopted by Baby_G, who also found herself unable to roleplay in SOTF due to time constraints. Finally, Elizabeth went to Theseus, handler of Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth's twin brother. Theseus didn't want to see Elizabeth foddered out since she had such strong ties to one of his characters, and so is currently making his first attempt at playing a female character. *Lenny and Elizabeth were the target of quite a few twincest jokes among the handlers, and so as a joke, Theseus wrote a post in which it seemed like the two of them had sex, but ended in the revelation that it was only a fanfic someone had been writing. *supermom was the creator of the Nanny Tabatha storyline added into Elizabeth and Lenny's bios. Theseus thought it was too "out-there" so that's why the storyline was rarely explored throughout the game. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Elizabeth, in chronological order. V3: *I'll Follow You into the Darkness *Lady So Divine *Three Panel Soul *Torpor *the only way out *There's Only So Much... *But I'm a creep *In Case God Doesn't Show *Dork of the Manatee *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Reg *To the Hounds of Hell *Nervous Solitude *The Taste of Blood *Seeking Sanctuary *Ratio Decidendi *One By One *When We Die *Death and All His Friends *All Time Low Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Elizabeth Priestly. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students